princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Stone
'''Danielle "Dani" Stone '''is the daughter of Karen Beecher-Duncan "Bumblebee" and Victor Stone "Cyborg". Her codename is '''Dragonfly '''and is the administrative assistant of the Technology Department of Vanguard League. Background Danielle was mentioned in episode The Book of Le Fay where she helps Hank get some tech to help find Rénee and in episode Showdown at Noon where she helps identify the chemical used against Levi. Danielle and her family moved from Jump City to Townsville after her mother Karen found a new job in the city. She based lived in the lab with both her parents so her father decided she should use her talents for good. Danielle joined the Vanguard League after Kingsley and Renee suggested it to her at school. Personality Danielle is the chill voice of reason of the tech department and also acts like mom friend considering she is the oldest in the department. She likes to get her work done but isn’t one to lock herself in the lab all day. She is considered realistic and bring her teammates back down to Earth if their ideas get to out of hand. She likes to be active so you'll see her taking multiple jogs a day. She can be a bit selfish at times because she would like more time to work on her projects due to her introverted nature but she generally tries to help everyone out. She's not really accepting of change and likes for everything to stay in their place. Her expertise is in developing personal transportation tech like jetpacks and hoverboards but is one of the only members who has experience in the hard sciences like biology and chemistry, so she is capable of doing lab work such as DNA sampling. With her being 5'3, she can become irritable about her height and has trouble reaching most things high up. Appearance Danielle has olive brown eyes, full lips, and black, long curly hair that is in a long afro ponytail. In her field gear, she wears a emerald, sparkly unitard that is cut low to her chest. She has black spandex leg and arm warmers with silver ankle boots and fingerless gloves. Danielle also sports a metal, circular backpack that keep her purple dragonfly wings in it when not in use. She also sports a purple eye visor/commutator on her right side and plum lipstick. In her casual wear, she seems to have a light green t-shirt with "STEM GIRL" on the front of it, plum leggings, and fuchsia sneakers. Relationships Kaydence Once Kaydence joins, she becomes Danielle's closest friend in the League. The two share a lot in common like both their mothers going to Norman State University. Dani tends to stick up for her and defend her if there’s conflict in the department. With Kaydence being the more extroverted one and Dani being more introverted, they balance each other out and seem to get along well despite the age gap. The two like to work out with each other and engage in some League gossip. Tech Department Danielle respects Hank, but finds him a bit weird when he talks about 2x4 technology. She knows that Ken likes her so he kinda uses him as an errand boy (though Ken doesn't seem to mind). She likes Benji but does feel like he wants to hold a grudge against Kaydence for no reason, and wishes the two would stop bickering. Is fine with Tizzy and helps her out with her relationship with Hank, but does wishes she can control her temper. Damian Danielle has a crush on Damian and is one of the only people besides Sky who likes his weird poems. She also admire him for his height. She wants him to notice her but become extremely shy around him. Trivia * Danielle's wings were inspired by her height and her inability to reach things. * Loves watching those detective shows like CSI. * Wants to go to Norman State University to study biology to become a forensic scientist. * She declined an offer to join the next gen Teen Titans because she wanted a gig where she was in the lab more rather than being out in the field. * She is the shortest teen Vanguard League Member. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Technology Department Category:17 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Characters